


Memorie

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eruri Week 2019, Fireworks, Flash Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Erwin aveva sentito molte volte la leggenda dei “fuochi nel cielo”.





	Memorie

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[_EruriWeek 2019_](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are).  
**Prompt 01/09/2019:** Fireworks (bonus)

Erwin aveva sentito molte volte la leggenda dei “fuochi nel cielo”. L'aveva sentita, ma abitando in zone non proprio ricche in passato, non aveva mai avuto modo di vederli davvero... almeno fino a quando non era stato invitato nella Capitale per una riunione con i massimi esponenti del Governo, re escluso ovviamente.  
Non si era immaginato un simile spettacolo, ma d'altronde non aveva mai visto nulla di diverso dai piccoli bastoncini di legno scoppiettanti delle fiere del suo Distretto.  
Quel giorno aveva pensato a Levi, a quanto li avrebbe amati e trovati interessanti, malgrado la sua iniziale compostezza. Era sicuro che li avrebbe trovati fantastici, lui che veniva dal Distretto Sotterraneo.  
«Erano bellissimi.» gli aveva detto una volta tornato al Quartier Generale, gli occhi che brillavano, entusiasti della sua scoperta. Levi lo aveva guardato senza espressione apparente, sistemandosi il fazzoletto al collo. «Ah-ha.»  
Erwin aveva sbuffato, per poi attirarlo a sé. «Un giorno ti porterò alla Capitale per vederli.» aveva detto, in quel ricordo che Levi conservava con accuratezza.  
La prima volta che Levi aveva visto le luci brillanti di cui Erwin gli aveva parlato per settimane, lui non c'era più.


End file.
